Choliver
Choliver ' ('Ch/ase and Oliver) is the friendship pairing between Chase Davenport and Oliver. For the real life pairing of Jake Short and William Brent, see Jilliam. Other Names * Olase (Ol'iver and Ch/'ase) * Olivase (Oliv/er and Ch/'ase') * Ochase (O'''/liver and '''Chase) * Coliver (C'''/hase and '''Oliver) * Cholivase (Ch/ase and Oliv/er and Ch/'ase') Moments Season 1 The Rise of Five * After Oliver explains how he and Kaz gained powers, Chase, in disbelief, calls the Arcturion a "magic space rock." * Chase ran to the ledge in worry after Oliver jumped off. *Chase said "Well, it was a good team while it lasted" when he thought Oliver didn't make it. *Oliver crash landed on Chase. *Chase laughed when Oliver explained that he had Super Strength. *Oliver took Chase's side in the argument between him and Kaz, because he doesn't like diving into situations head first. *Oliver was sent to wake up Chase when Kaz turned up missing. *Oliver discovers numbers in the video clip that Chase hadn't noticed before, leaving him shocked. *Chase believes that Oliver has some power that allowed him to see the numbers, and Oliver sarcastically responded saying it's called eyesight. *Chase (along with Kaz) came up with a way to stop Roman and Riker, and had Oliver use his cryokinesis to do so. Holding Out for a Hero *Kaz stated that the two were talking about science before he blew up a table with his Fire Grenades. *Chase makes fun of Oliver's mistakes by saying that they should call the refrigerator repair man because he froze Roman and Riker in "The Rise of Five", but could hardly produce any ice in Holding Out for a Hero. *Chase helps Oliver realize that he feels underwhelmed and insecure because of how good Kaz is with powers, and suggests that they practice, or try to work on his other abilities. *Kaz tries to fly down to save Oliver and Donald, but Chase stops him, explaining that Oliver needs to save them on his own, due to his insecurity about Kaz. *Chase says Oliver stepped up as a hero, and that no one could teach that to anyone, besides him. Power Play * Chase tells Oliver about how he's reinforcing the windows, and in return Oliver tells him about his sandwich. * Oliver tells Chase how the Annhilator stole Skylar's powers, to which Chase says is ridiculous. * Chase says he has to find a way to return Skylar's powers, which upsets Oliver because he wants to be the one to do it because he wants them to fall in love and get married and live happy superhero lives together forever in a space castle. * Chase says he believes that could happen. * Oliver explains his years of failure trying to restore Skylar's powers, to which Chase responds that they didn't have his intelligence and scientific abilities to help. * Chase offers to give Oliver all the credit for restoring Skylar's powers, so Oliver promises to do something for Chase. * Oliver accidentally sprays Chase with his Hydrokinesis, then gets him a towel. * Chase explains to Oliver and hypothesizes how they can use Skylar's cells to restore her power. * Oliver gets worried when Chase suggests they use coal. * Chase backs up Oliver when he takes credit for figuring out the powers. * Chase tells Oliver how the serum will work, to make it seem like he knows what to do. * Oliver gets freaked out when Chase pulls out the large needle. * Chase corrects Oliver when he guesses that Skylar's powers will be back in minutes, when it's really hours. * Chase warns Oliver of what the serum is doing to her body. * Oliver puts all the blame/credit on Chase once Skylar finds out that they used coal. * Oliver gets upset when Chase tells them they have to destroy Skylar. * The two have a little fight over the sonic deatomizer, in which Oliver wins. * Oliver is upset by the fact that Chase restored Skylar's powers. * Oliver suggests that they go out for dinner, before revealing that it was Chase's idea. The Superhero Code *Oliver made BLTs for the group, but still upset at Chase for getting Skylar's powers back, he cut his tomato very thin and skipped on his lettuce. *When Skylar says that she's never heard anyone call Chase their favorite, Oliver remarks that she must not like Chase. *Oliver agrees with Chase when he says "why would anyone want to hang out with the intern," in turn asking Kaz why he chose that as a cover story. *Oliver likes Chase's idea of the superheroes passing themselves off as bionic. Need for Speed *Oliver is still upset at Chase for returning Skylar's powers, leading to him being teased about it by Kaz and Bree, though it's mostly Kaz. *Chase told Douglas that Oliver was very scrawny. *Douglas says that it's hard for him to believe that anyone could be jealous of Chase, meaning that Oliver is one of the first. *Oliver angrily says that Chase can't be trusted with anything, before taking Douglas' side against Chase in a competition to see who designs the best mission suit. *Kaz chooses Chase's side in the competition, stating that he got Skylar's powers back all by himself, just to make Oliver annoyed again by that fact. *Chase says "yeah we will something that will never be used," and Oliver replies saying "yeah you will" in a much angier tone. *Oliver says that Chase's use of smokes jet exits was awesome. *Oliver gets worried when he sees that Chase and Kaz added laser guided ankle rockets to their mission suit, and says that they can't lose to Chase, before Douglas reassures him that they won't. *Chase is confident that he and Kaz can compete agaisnt Oliver and Douglas' toe cannons. *Chase laughs when Oliver gets shot by the malfunctioning bazooka, and calls it a disaster. *Oliver, along with Kaz, get annoyed when Chase and Douglas ditch them to create their own mission suits and leave them on the ground. *Oliver shows that he is a large fan of Chase and Douglas' mission suit design, saying it makes the team look good. Follow the Leader *Oliver is amused when Bree says Chase has no life, and thus a free calendar. *Oliver is annoyed and confused by how braggy Chase is in his voicemail. *Oliver is worried that they won't be able to complete their first mission with their leader, Chase. *Oliver greets Chase with a pat on the shoulder when they come back from their first mission without him. *Oliver tells Chase to go flip out somewhere else to protect his and Kaz's cup tower. *Chase gets offended when Oliver asks who will lead the team on their next mission while Skylar's missing. *Oliver questions Chase's leading ability, asking if it's a wise decision. *Chase instructs Oliver to put out the fire with his Cryo Blast. *Oliver thinks that Skylar's not answering her phone because it's Chase calling. *Chase gets annoyed by Oliver and tells the team to move it. *Chase pats Oliver on the back when telling the team they did a great job. *Oliver sarcastically thanks Chase after he asks for it. * Oliver is worried as the pile of rubble falls on Skylar, Chase, and Perry. * Oliver has no idea how to save Skylar, Chase, and Perry, as the two people who instruct them on what to do are both trapped. * Oliver says it's awesome that Chase stepped down as leader, suggesting that Bree, Kaz, or he take his place. The List *Oliver put up flyers in the kitchen to tell everyone about the team meeting, which Chase really seemed to like and gave him a pat on the back for. *Oliver and Chase explain how they can use Mighty Med's encrypted superhero communications network to notify them about Roman & Riker. *Oliver defies Chase's orders about going to see any of the superheroes and takes Skylar to see Crossbow. *Oliver is still upset about Chase getting Skylar her powers back. *Chase gives up on trying to figure out superheroes after Oliver and Kaz save Crossbow's life by turning her gloves inside out. Game of Drones Trivia *They are speculated to either be friendly rivals or friends, due to their similar personalities, that will either merge, or clash. **They are somewhat rivals, but not because of their personalities, instead because Oliver is upset that Chase regained Skylar's powers instead of him, due to his strong feelings for Skylar, essentially creating a love triangle, although all of their known feelings for each other are Chase getting on Skylar's nerves and Chase saying he doesn't like Skylar that way. *Both share many similarities: **Both are extremely smart (though Chase is the smarter one). **Both have trouble getting girls to notice them. **Both are noted to be control freaks. **Both have been made fun of for their heights. **Both have a parent who is/was a villain. **It was even stated that Oliver reminded Bree and Skylar of Chase. **Both are smarter than their friend/brother, and get upset when Kaz/Adam is better than them at something. **Both caused someone they knew to turn evil (Oliver getting Skylar's powers back made her evil, while Chase telling Sebastian about Victor Krane caused him to turn evil). **Both ran afoul of mind-controlled, powerful female lieutenants who seemingly expressed feelings for them (S-1 for Chase, Skylar for Oliver). **They both missed their own birthdays. *Oliver is Chase's first true friend since Sebastian betrayed him. *Oliver's and Chase's rivalry is most likely a reference to the rivalry between Fletcher and Tazmanian Neville in the ''A.N.T. Farm ''episode ''EndurANTs, ''as they were also portrayed by Jake Short and William Brent. *Since Chase embarrassed Oliver, like Adam did to Chase, it can be said that their rivalry is much like that of Chadam from Lab Rats. *Their dynamic is also similar to that between Donald and his brother Douglas, as Chase upstages Oliver like Donald did with Douglas. Alternatively, Oliver has trouble accepting that Chase is better than him at some things, much like how Donald felt towards Douglas when it came to bionics. *Both are considered the smart ones of the Elite Force. Userboxes Code: Choliver Gallery Category:Pairings Category:Friendships Category:Relationships Category:Character Relationships Category:2016 Category:Male Pairings Category:Cross Pairings Category:Two Way Pairings Category:Friendship Pairings Category:Bionic Category:Superpowered Category:Rival Pairings Category:Rivals Category:Season 1 Pairings